Chance Beach Encounters
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: LightningxTifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy VII: An encounter that comes from Cloud being a dense idiot that doesn't notice Tifa even when she wears the most sexy of bikinis, all for naught. She walks into a tavern to drown her sorrows in booze, but fortunately for her, Officer Farron happens to step in. Why? More like: why not? Read, Enjoy and Review.


**Chance Beach Encounters**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The many patrons in the busy beach tavern gave Tifa Lockhart a myriad of appreciative glances, but nobody dared approach her, all either too uncomfortable by the aura of gloom that surrounded the buxom brunette or too afraid to get on her bad side for so much as stepping in her direction and getting punched through a wall by her fists.

"Girl...you need a drink. Here, on the house. Name's Lebreau. Yours, sweetie?" The tavern's barmaid approached her new client, who had strolled into the establishment just a moment prior, plopping down on her stool with a heavy sigh of gloom and brood.

"Tifa..." The girl muttered, drumming the fingers of one hand on the generously-large mug of ale that Lebreau had gently placed on the bar in front of her, while covering one half of her face with her other hand.

"Thanks...an idiot friend of mine...childhood friend that can't see I've wanted to fuck him since we both turned 18 and, just, goddamn it, that emo dumbass, Cloud, oh my Etro...!" The poor brunette was nearly in tears, a stark contrast to the bright mid-day sun shining down on the beach outside.

Lebreau blinked and hummed softly, resting her elbow on the bar and her cheek in her hand.

"Daaamn...you've got it really bad for this Cloud fella, huh? You wear a super-sexy little sling bikini for the guy and he doesn't notice you? Seriously? 'He gay or something?" Lebreau asked with utter, honest shock.

"...at this rate? I wouldn't count anything out...damn it. Damn him..." Cue Tifa letting go of half of her beautiful face, whose garnet eyes stung with tears on the edges. Then, she raised her mug. "Bottom's up." And then, bent over backwards, arching her back as she chugged down the drink all in one go, the motion of her bouncing chest almost providing the barmaid with a spectacular nipple slip, given the thinness of her sling bikini that not only showed off her spectacular, curvy body and mighty breasts, but also wedged itself between her butt cheeks where she sat on her stool.

"W-Whoa, easy there, sweetie!" Cue Lebreau leaning over the bar and seizing one of Tifa's hands, which was almost about to slip off the furniture and then, she pulled the drinking brunette forward, getting the girl to drop her mug of ale hard on the counter, the glass almost breaking at the force of impact. Also, Tifa's huge breasts bounced and jiggled enticingly almost in Lebreau's face, the poor, dismayed barmaid looking over Tifa's shoulder at any of the bar's patrons, begging them with their eyes for some help.

Unfortunately, nobody in the bar disliked their health enough to step forward and chance helping a now-plastered and sorroful and neglected Tifa.

Fortunately, however, Lebreau's now most favorite person just so happened to stroll into the tavern.

Officer Lightning Farron, Guardian Corps, Sergeant First Class. A badass of a woman with asymmetrical, spiky pink hair that, upon catching Tifa's eye, gave the brunette the vibe that Lightning Farron had an uncanny ressemblance to Cloud Strife.

"C-Cloud...? No...you're way prettier...~!" The busty brunette smiled softly, a beautiful, bashful blush on her face.

"A-Ahhh! Officer Farron, Officer! Light, Sarge, you gotta help me out here! Please, take this girl somewhere safe, yeah? She's...uhhh...sweetie, are you listening to me?" Lebreau scratched the back of her head and idly poked Tifa's blushing cheek, seeing she had her head turned and crimson gaze lost with fascination and a dash of something else that Tifa herself didn't see for herself, but it was definitely a type of look that she only ever gave Cloud.

She was looking at Lightning Farron like she had never seen another person before. Tifa looked at the pinkette like she was the only person on Etro's green Coccoon and Gran Pulse.

"Hmph. Sheesh, Lebreau, I can't pass by a single day here without you drawing in oddball customers, huh? Two days ago, it was the two Pulsians about to have sex with Major Nabaat in the corner over there and now, this? Haaah" Lightning sighed with dismay as she confidently sauntered over to the bar and then, she cupped Tifa's chin to look her in the eye as the brunette sat on her bar stool and the pink-haired officer's ice-blue eyes gazed into Tifa's tearful crimson eyes.

"Well, go easy on the girl, Ok Sarge? She's got a pretty damn bad heart ache." Lebreau commented as she worked on checking that the glass of ale she served Tifa wasn't cracked anywhere.

"Hm, is she, now? Poor thing...Miss Tifa, are you Ok?" Lightning looked from Lebreau back at Tifa, who was now nuzzling the palm of Lightning's hand gently cradling her cheek.

"Y-Yes...yeah...no-now, now I am, heh...Sergeant Farron," Tifa spoke bashfully, looking away from Lightning's piercing blue orbs that had no trouble at all basically disarming the sling bikini-clad brunette before her.

Lebreau giggled softly as she clearly saw Tifa was falling in love with Lightning at first glance and first touch.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what's with the outfit~? What? Bikini Tuesdays are a thing now?" The brunette not mesmerized with Lightning cooed with a sing-song voice, raising both eyebrows at Lightning, who gave her a nonchalant look and shrug as she was far too entertained looking at Tifa's beautiful face and smile, which was curling her plush, kissable lips upwards by the second.

The pink-haired woma was clad in a black bikini along with her signature brown leather boots, fingerless elbow gloves/arm warmers and brown pouch strapped to her left thigh.

Lightning replied while still looking Tifa in the eyes and cradling her cheek in her gloved hand while moving her other hand to seize the girl's lovely hip as she still sat on her bar stool.

"Commander Mustang's idea. He's a pervert of the highest order, but I just roll with it. I actually like this new uniform dress code, and you know, Lebreau? Since the Guardian Corps' female officers have started wearing bikinis at work and patrol, crime has dropped to almost zero percent," but then, she gave Lebreau a little, rare grin.

"Come on now, Miss Tifa, please, come with me. Lebreau, we're going up to the guest room upstairs, Ok?" Lightning gave the barmaid a look that made her sigh and shake her head in dismay, but then, shrug her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, you know the way. Stairs in the back, first door to your right. Have fun, you two~" Lebreau cooed with a cheeky wink and smile that made Lightning roll her eyes. Tifa sighed softly in gentle bliss as Lightning picked her up just like a bride, a bride clad in a crimson sling bikini and her long black tresses bound by a simple red ribbon, but a beautiful bride nonetheless.

"I don't know you, miss, but…I know that tears and sorrow on your face don't suit you. You should smile, Miss Tifa," Lightning commented with a cool and suave charm that was just second nature to her, and she honestly wished it wasn't so, but it wasn't something she could change overnight. Besides, Tifa was already swooning where she lay, cradled and safe and warm, at ease in Lightning's arm as the pink-haired law enforcer carried the super-busty brunette to Lebreau's bar's guest room like a wife taking her wife to the bedroom for their Big Day's Big Night.

Tifa sighed softly and smiled with tenderness at the pink-haired badass now sitting next to her on the guest room's large bed.

"So…I still don't know what actually happened. What's wrong, Miss Tifa?" Lightning asked softly. Tifa blinked twice and then, smiled with a touch of sorrow.

"It's…this guy I love that…he can't see me. I'm his childhood friend, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember…but…no luck. He never notices me and likely never will…not even when I walk up to him and smile and greet him while wearing this…" she gestured to her spectacular body clad in the super-minimalistic swimsuit. "He doesn't even flinch or bleed from the nose…nothing. He just stands there and looks at the ocean." Tifa sighed and fought back rebellious tears.

Lightning gazed at Tifa quietly, thinking about it, letting her revelation sink in.

"Well…Miss Tifa…if it helps, I notice you. You're absolutely beautiful." Tifa smiled a blissful, contended smile as she felt Lightning wipe away her rebellious tears that made her stunning garnet eyes glisten in the soft light of the room.

"Thank you, Officer Farron. Thank you so much…it's nice. It's just…very nice to be noticed, especially by a woman as lovely as you~" Tifa cooed like a songbird. Lightning smiled ever-so-slightly.

"Thank you. You're too kind. And...call me Light. My closest friends, the few of them, call me that." She spoke while turning her gaze away from Tifa's beautiful eyes. The black-haired girl then giggled softly and she reached out to seize Lightning's hand and then, tug on her arm, urging the pink-haired woman to look at her.

"Light…stay with me here, please? Hold me in your arms for a while?"

"…" Lightning remained quiet, her face stoic, but her eyes and their connection with Tifa's, they told a story not meant for words. The pinkette nodded. "Sure thing, Tifa." And thus, Lightning Farron readjusted her position to lie down and cuddle Tifa, enveloping her beautiful, curvaceous, barely-covered body in her arms, with Tifa eagerly, melting into Lightning's embrace, squeezing the black bikini-and-utility-clad law enforcer with her arms around her waist and her cheek resting on the middle of her humble, warm chest.

Lightning, for her part, sighed and gasped softly at the feeling of Tifa pressing her buxom body, clad in her crimson sling bikini, up against hers, the girl's huge chest mashing and molding, warm and smooth, against her own tall, slim and firm frame, one hand going to thread her fingers through Tifa's long, luscious black tresses and her other hand idly caressing and rubbing Tifa's slim waist, wondrous hip and even stroking her butt cheeks a bit.

Were they already in love as they lay there? Perhaps. Perhaps not. What really mattered to them, though…was that each other's embrace felt good, it felt nice, reassuring, safe. And that was more than enough. This embrace was alright.

 _ **~The End~**_

 **I dedicate this piece to Dawn of Chaos, who graciously lent me her ear to type out a good portion of this story on chat, and for simply being a beautiful person. :3 So, I'm growing fond of saying this, but to whatever critic there is that may question why Tifa and Lightning star in a story wearing sexy bikinis? Well, I say: why not~?**

 **Have a nice day and please review, eh? It's a fair trade, isn't it? My effort writing a nice and fluffy story, your effort rewarding my efforts with a nice and detailed review, yeah~?**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
